1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet cell storage battery, as used in vehicles, and more particularly to anticorrosion battery terminals.
Vehicle storage batteries are provided with positive and negative terminals commonly called "battery posts" which are respectively surrounded by a clamp attached to a conductor energizing the vehicle electric system through an electric motor starter and completing the circuit by connecting the negative terminal to ground on the vehicle. The electrolyte acid of vehicle storage batteries induces a current inhibiting corrosion which forms on exterior surfaces of the battery post and the surrounding cable clamp as well as progressively becoming interposed between the contiguous surfaces of the battery post and clamp. The gradual build-up of this corrosion usually goes unnoticed until it results in insufficient current to the starting motor of a vehicle necessitating cleaning affected parts or in some cases replacing the cable, or the like.
This invention substantially eliminates battery acid induced corrosion at the terminals of a wet cell storage battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior attempts to eliminate battery terminal and cable corrosion have generally been unsuccessful, one attempt being forming a battery post cable or clamp with a metal-type screw which is screwed into each battery terminal post a selected distance. Some batteries presently in use are provided with side terminals comprising a threaded socket into which a screw on the respective conductors engages the battery socket threads. The screw-type connectors, while showing considerable improvement over the battery post surrounding clamp-type of connection, have not satisfactorily eliminated corrosion for the reason that with time corrosion still occurs and collects between the peaks and valleys of the respective above described threaded connection resulting in considerable resistance to be overcome or an inadequate path for current, particularly when the current demand is high as when starting the vehicle.
This invention solves the above problems by eliminating any separable connection between vehicle storage battery post and the conductors attached thereto.